At Last
by agrainne24
Summary: AKA Jack Calls In a Favor... Sam is leaving for Atlantis in a week and tonight is her goodbye party from the SGC. Jack has other plans ;) J/S fluff warning!


**A/N: Warning! The following is a bit of silliness and a heap of J/S fluff! It was written to cheer up wackyjacqs who's been having a not so nice week! Also, I apologise in advance if I got the chain of command wrong! This starts on the night that Sam is leaving the SGC for Atlantis. Jack calls in a favor…;)**

**At Last**

**(AKA Jack Calls In a Favor)**

Sam was feeling a little dizzy. She wasn't sure whether it was the amount of champagne she had consumed or whether it was the fact that she had been dancing non-stop for the past four hours. It seemed that every male counterpart she had worked with over the years wanted to dance with her. Now she was searching for ways to 'escape' a party that was thrown in her honor and she felt a little guilty. This was to be her goodbye to the SGC after all yet why could she not enjoy herself? Almost midnight surely she could sneak away soon without any comment? Sam had worked around the clock in the last few days to ensure all her 'projects' were either completed or whether designated to the right people before she took command of Atlantis at the end of the following week. All she wanted to do now was to go home and have a long soak in the bath before retiring for the night. She smiled at her current dance partner, Teal'c who acknowledged her smile true to form, with a nod of his head.

"Are you tiring, Colonel Carter?" Before Sam could answer General O'Neill came up alongside them.

"Not before she has a turnabout the room with me, I hope?" Jack cut in between his two former teammates with a smile. Sam giggled as the General spun her around the floor. "Never too tired for you, sir!"

"Excellent! I plan on taking full advantage of this _very_ long song, Colonel." Jack looked over Sam's shoulder and nodded to General Landry with a smile before swinging Sam out and back in again setting off yet another round of giggles.

"Ack Carter! What have I told you about giggling?"

"Sorry General, you'll have to forgive me, I may have consumed a bit more champagne than I had intended!"

"I can see that, Colonel." Jack looked down at Sam and smiled indulgently. She had the goofiest look on her face at the moment and it endeared her to him all the more. He could get used to a tipsy Samantha Carter! Jack looked at his watch discreetly, it was midnight. He glanced at Landry and at the smile and nod from him Jack whispered to Sam, "I hope you won't mind this little trip, Carter." A bright light engulfed the two of them and in that instant they were somewhere else entirely.

"What si..?" Sam's eyes grew wide as she glanced around the room she suddenly found herself in. She instantly took in the roaring fire and the logs set against the wall. It looked eerily familiar but with her brain more than a little hazy she couldn't be certain. She glanced up at the General and on seeing his grin, it all fell into place.

"Are we…are we at your cabin, sir?"

"Yep!"

"How did we…?"

"I called in a favor."

At his words, Sam sprang back from him as if she had been zatted. "We can't be here, sir. Alone."

"Too late for that, Carter. Everyone at that shindig saw us dancing together and no doubt saw us 'vanish' together."

"Oh my God…General Landry?"

"Landry was the one who owned me the favor."

"But…"

Jack couldn't help but grin at Sam's obvious attempt at trying to piece together what had happened in the last few moments and seeing her fail miserably so he took pity on her and said, "Before your brain explodes with too much thinking, Carter, let me explain. As of about five minutes ago you are no longer under my command." Jack watched her as this new information sunk in and he knew the moment the realization hit her.

"Oh…OH!"

"Not the reaction I was hoping for but that'll do."

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just a bit of a shock. With all that's been going on lately, I hadn't even thought of it or at least thought of it in the last few days." This last part Sam had whispered but Jack caught it and let out a sigh of relief. For a moment there he thought he had made a colossal mistake!

Sam saw the emotions flit across Jack's face and instantly reached out to reassure him. "That's not to say that this is unwelcome, sir."

"New rule, Carter. No more calling me sir. It's just plain weird!"

Sam ducked her head as a sudden wave of shyness washed over her. She was also blushing and she was certain she'd just gone a very unattractive shade of red!

"Alright. What would you like me to call you?"

"Oh I don't know how about we keep it simple and go with Jack?"

"Ok, _Jack."_

Jack had been sure when Sam finally said his given name that he would be prepared for it but nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of feelings that one word elicited in him! Feelings that he had long buried for the sake of their careers bobbed to the surface and he had the overwhelming need to envelope her in a hug.

"C'mere, Samantha."

As Sam stepped into his embrace, Jack felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. It felt right to have her in his arms and he thanked God for the blessing he had bestowed on him the day Sam Carter walked into that briefing room and into his life.

"I don't think you can comprehend how much having you in my arms means to me, Sam. It's been so long in coming I had almost given up hope of it ever happening. I love you Sam. I have done from the moment you challenged me to that arm wrestle! I knew then that meeting you would change my life I just never realised how much! I love you."

By the time Jack had finished his speech there were tears freely flowing down Sam's face. She caught his face between her palms and staring into his eyes she uttered the words he had thought he'd never hear, "I love you too Jack", and for a moment they stood staring into each other's eyes relaying everything left unsaid in that look until Jack leaned down and gently kissed Sam silently asking for permission. Sam instinctively leaned in closer and deepened the kiss and sighed contentedly. When they finally separated Jack said almost without thinking, "Let's get married."

Sam giggled. "I think you're a little drunk, Jack. It's a little soon, do you think?!"

"_Soon_?! It's been ten years in waiting for the right time! No I'm serious Sam, let's do this in case the IOA change their minds over the weekend and put those damn regs in our way again!"

Sam looked at Jack trying to decide if it was the drink talking but on seeing the determination on his face she replied, "You are serious. Is that your way of proposing? If it is, may I say, you need to brush on your skills there, Jack!"

Jack grabbed Sam around her waist and spun her around all the while saying, "Marry me, Samantha Carter! Make me the happiest man alive!"

Sam could do nothing but laugh and reply, "Yes! Yes I will marry you, Jack O'Neill!"


End file.
